memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Conflict/Unholy Reflection, pt. I
A second trip into the mirror universe sparks the beginning of an inter-dimensional incident that causes Edward Shield and K'hallA to commit par'Mach. Summary Chapter One Ardana is decimated. Stratus City crashes to the planet's surface and both the cloud-dwellers and the trogs are utterly wiped out. But a small group has survived. Edward Shield, K'hallA, Dedaren and several Trogs somehow did not die in the explosion. They suddenly find themselves in a shoddy laboratory on some alien world. They are subdued by several MACOs in strange uniforms, who then take them away to incarceration chambers. But as they leave, a woman in black asks the guards to take Shield to her quarters. Shield wakes up in a captain's cabin aboard what is frighteningly reminiscent of the [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|mirror Enterprise-C]]. His fears are affirmed when he sees the mirror counterpart of Captain Young before him. She takes her fury out on him for taking from her both her loyal bodyguard and her love-slave. Afterward, she says that, despite his interference, he has proved useful. For that, she promises that he won't be killed immediately, but makes certain that she would rather slash her own vulva than copulate with him. Meanwhile, K'hallA and the Trogs are being assaulted by the Terran MACOs in the incarceration chamber. After a period of torture, one of the officers in charge orders them to be placed in holding cells until they can be fully interrogated. Chapter Two Shield is then united with K'hallA and the Trogs. She is angry at being captured, and begins taking her rage out on Shield. They get into a grapple, in which, though two of his ribs are cracked in the process, ends with Shield forcing K'hallA on to the prison floor. He tells her that she has to get her anger under control or they'll never get out alive. After he releases his hold on her, she gets up, but secretly admires his bestial strength and begins sizing him up in her mind as a fit mate. After their scuffle, the guards enter and ask only for Shield. He is taken to the captain's room, where Young begins asking him about "the other side." Knowing that she wants something out of him, Shield plays to her pride and vanity in order to get her to reveal what he needs to know. And it works. A trans-dimensional element known as Chronomite was being tested at the same time that Stratus City was destroyed. She says that the Chronomite transporter-unit must have picked up the radiation from the explosion and beamed them onto their ship by mistake. However, Shield is still determinate that she wants something more. But when he asks her now, she has caught on to his game. She severely beats him and then has him sent back to the prison cells. Chapter Three The falls under attack. Klingon Birds-of-Prey and Cardassian Galor-cruisers have dropped out of warp and are attacking the lone Enterprise. Young orders the crew to man their battle-stations while she takes a phase-rifle and goes down to the prison cell. Once there, she orders the prisoners out of the cells. She blames them for the fact that her ship was found out, since the Chronomite transport must have been detected by the Alliance. She begins by killing off the Trogs, despite their pleas for mercy. Dedaren attempts to reason with her, saying that these are the last of his people: she replies by saying that only Terrans matter in a Terran Empire and continues killing off the others. Shield intervenes and knocks her out. Taking her rifle, he takes out the other guards and then he, Dedaren, K'hallA and the rest of the remaining Trogs attempt to find a way off the ship before it is destroyed. Which might be eminent, since it is outnumbered and outgunned by the Alliance ships in hot pursuit. Chapter Four The Enterprise has taken critical damage. Shield begins recalling memories of Narendra III as he runs down the exploding corridors. At last he makes it to the hangar bay, where he sees that the escape pods have been sabotaged: save for one. And it is that one that Young and a love-slave of hers are taking in an attempt to leave. She closes the escape pod and launches it before any of them can board, and all hope seems lost. Just then, a crew member runs over and begins asking for the captain, saying that she is needed. Shield assumes command and heads to the Bridge, while the ship is still under attack. A momentary cease-fire is declared, during which the captains of the lead Klingon and Cardassian ships order the ship to surrender or die. Shield hopes to find some way to save the crew as well as K'hallA, the Trogs and himself. He asks for surrender. But he discovers that the Alliance does NOT share the same values of honor that their prime universe counterparts do. After he calls for surrender, they open-fire once again, saying that it was all a farce, since they were going to destroy him anyway. Chapter Five There is no way of escape. The ships open-fire on the , which is so damaged that it cannot survive more than fifteen minutes of this bombardment. Shield tells the Terran crewmen to save themselves: some do, but others choose to fight on to the end. The Enterprise-C is almost destroyed. Explosions tear the ship apart. The transporters go down. There is no hope. Terran crewmen lie dead everywhere, and the Trogs and their leader have taken refuge in the turbolifts. While destruction lies about them, K'hallA tells Shield that she has grown to respect him and says that if this is to be their end, they will not go down in hiding. She puts the ship on a collision course with the nearest Cardassian cruiser and then bites him on the neck, thus initiating par'Mach. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Star Trek: Conflict Episodes